Lista piosenek WSC
Alfabetyczna lista wszystkich piosenek, które brały udział w Worldvision Song Contest. Piosenki wytłuszczone, to piosenki zwycięskie. N * N.E.O. - Akimirka * Nadia Batson - Caribbean girl * Nadia Batson - Love of my life * Najoua Belyzel - Quand Revient L'ete * Natalia - Que no puedo ser * Natalia - Tanto amor * Natalia Barbu - Come again - 16. WSC * Natalia Druyts - I survived you * Natalia Kukulska - Ani słowa * Natalia Oreiro - Que digan lo que quieran * Natalia Podolskaja - Unstoppable * Natasa Bekvalac - 300 stepeni * Natasha Bedingfield - Pocketful of sunshine * Nek - Se una regola ce * Nek & Laura Pausini - Sei solo tu * Nelly Furtado - Showtime * Nelly Furtado - Somebody to love * Nevena - Vse taka * Nexus - Sinuga Koos * Nicola - Halimah * Nicolai Kielstrup - Magi * Nightwish - Away * Nightwish - Nemo * Nikka & Henree - Rotza * Nikos Mihas - Simadia Kairou * Nil Karaibrahimgil - Peri * Nina Badrić - Takvi kao ti * Nina Puslar - Ni Ona * No Angels - Ain't gonna look the other way * Nouveau Riche - Angels * NOX - Vedj Meg! - 1. WSC * Nuša Derenda - Vzemi me veter O * Oasis - Don't Go Away * Ofra Haza - Genesis * Oli P - Das erste Mal tat’s noch weh * Olsen Brothers - No Milk Today * Omar Naber - Skrivaj Sanjava * Omar Naber - Ves Tvoj Svet * Omul Cu Sobolani - Moksa * Operacion Triunfo 2006 - Dos mares * Otra Puse - Pec lietus P * Páll Óskar - Allt fyrir ástina * Paolo Meneguzzi - Guardami Negli Occhi * Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica * Paps'n'Skar - Balla * Pascal Obispo & Melissa Mars - 1980 * Patrick Nuo - 5 Days * Patrizio Buanne - Il Mondo * Paulina Rubio - Casanova * Paulina Rubio - Vive El Verano * Pauline - Allo le monde * Paulini - Angel Eyes * Petra Berger - Allegria * Pink - Stupid Girls * Planeta - Pogadajmy o uczuciach - 13. WSC ' * Plastic Bertrand - Ca Plane Pour Moi * Polina Gagarina - Lyubov pod solncem * Preslava - Ne sum angel * Prljavo Kazalište - Previše suza u mom pivu * Putri Norizah & Hans Anwar - 24 hours R * Raina - Kak * Rammstein & Sharleen Spiteri - Stirb nicht vor mir / Don’t die before I do * Rammstein & t.A.T.u. - Moskau * Ramy Ayash - Khaleeny ma3ak * RBD - Inalcanzable * Rebeca - Se me olvido * Rebecca - Tanpamu * Rebeka Dremelj - Pojdi Z Menoi * Regev Hod - Maafa'h * Reik - Sabes * Renata Dąbkowska - Na grosze * Renia Pączkowska & Vierka Serduchka - Hop Hop Hop * Rhea - You Said * Rihanna - Cry * Rihanna - If it’s lovin you want * Rihanna & Ne-Yo - Hate that I love you * Rimini Project - A day in the sun * Rob Thomas - Streetcorner Symphony * Robert Bilbilov - Sega Jas Sum Na Red * Roger Cicero - Ich atme ein ich atme aus * Roger Pontare - Bygger en värld * Rogue Traders - Watching you * Romana Panić & Żeljko Sasić - Pridji, Pridji * Romantic - Kell Ez A Nő * Romantic - Vagyom Rod * Rovena Dilo - Ante i tokës sime * Ruoska - Mies Yli Laidan * Ruslana - Like A Hurricane * Ruslana - The Same Star S * S.H.E - Ai Qing Ce Hai Yang * Saddle Club - Hello World * Sakis Rouvas - Disco girl * Salome de Bahia - Outro lugar * Samael - Telepath * Samer Issa & Martina Balogova - Timeless * Sanda Ladosi - Nu ma opri * Sanja Lefkova - Solza po solza * 'Sanna Nielsen - Nobody without you - 15. WSC * Saosin - Voices * Sarah McLachlan - Angels * Sarek - Nu Gronskar Det * Sasa Lendero - Luna * Sálin - Undir ţínum áhrifum * Se7en - Hikari * Sebnem Ferah - Can Kiriklari * Serebro - Opium * Sertab Erener - Here I Am * Setora - Sen Borsan * Setora - Xor Etmanglar Sevgini * Severina - Mr. Taliman * Sexxy - Spune * Shahzoda - 1000 i odna noch * Shakira - La pared * Shakira - No * Shakira - The Day And The Time * Shakira & Alejandro Sanz - La Tortura * Shania Twain - Thank You Baby * Sharleen Spiteri - Where did I go wrong * Sharlene Boodram - Sweeta Sweeta * Shiri Maimon - Now That You're Gone * Silbermond - Durch Die Nacht * Silva Hakobyan - I Like * Silvia Salemi - Ormai * Sin Bandera - Y llegaste tu * Sirusho - Miajn qez * Sirusho & Sofi Mkheyan - Arjanie E * Sissel - Should it matter * Six Magics - Caleuche * Slavica Cukteras - Mrgude * SMS – Samir Mujagic - Do bola * Sofia Essaidi - Femme d'aujourd'hu * Sohne Mannheims - Und Wenn Ein Lied * Soledad Pastorutti & Abel Pintos - Para Todos Brilla Un Sol * Soni - Eja Ne Balkan * Sophi Ellis-Bextor - Catch you * Spear O’Mic - Turn it up * Steven Faddy - Cipele * Subway to Sally - Sieben * Sugababes - Gotta Be You * Sumptuastic - Dla Ciebie * Superbus - Lola * Svetlana "Cece" Slavković - Tajna * Svetlana Svetikova - Pozovi menia * Swami - Desi Rock * Sweety - Hua yan qiao yu * Sylver - Hold me in your arms * Sylwia Grzeszczak - Bóstwo * System of A Down - Aerials T * T-Rio - Mamăe eu quero * t.A.T.u. - Friend Or Foe * Tamara Todevska - Najverni Prijateli * Tarja Turunen - Oasis * Tasha Baxter - Fade to black * Tarkan - Don bebegim * Tarkan - Vay anam Vay * Tereza Kerndlova - Control Freaky * Thalia - Sedducion * Tahsan - Dure * Teitur - Louis, Louis * Thanos Petrelis - An den eixa kai esena * The AccoLade - Pinocchio * The Corrs & Bono - Summer Wine * The Ting Tings - That's not my name * Thunderstone - Mirror never lies * Thunderstone - Until we touch the burning sun * Tiktak - Heilutaan * Tina Karol - Polyus prityazheniya * Tina Karol - Pupsik * Toby Emerson & Freda - Maybe * Toše Proeski - Boze, Brani Je od zla * Totentanz - Marionetka * Trinití - Rose On Water * Tuana - Molitva U * Ultravox - Hymn Anthem * Ulytau - Tengri V * Valeria - Byla lubov * Vanessa Mae - Destiny * Vanessa Mae - The devil’s thrill * Vanessa Quai - Freedom * Vanilla Ninja - Hellracer * Vanilla Ninja - Purunematu * Vanilla Ninja - Stay * Vanilla Ninja - Vanad Teksaad Ja Kitarr * Vanna - Kao da me nema * Varvara - Otpusti Menya, Reka * Verona - Jak málo zmůžem * Vesna Pisarović - Lomis mi krila * VIA GRA - Okean i tri reki * Viktorija Dayenko - Film ne o liubvi * Virgin - Znak Pokoju * Vivian Chow & Tong & Wong - Sailormoon W * Wanessa Camargo - Nao resisto a nos dois * Wig Wam - Bless the night * Within Temptation - Forgiven * Within Temptation - Ice Queen * Within Temptation - Jillian * Wyclef Jean & Claudette Ortiz - Dance Like This X * Xandria - Ravenheart - 10. WSC * Xryspa & Themis Adamantidis - Meine Y * Yamana - Ven a bailar * Yolanda Adams - I believe * YUI - Life * Yuna Ito - Endless story * Yuna Ito - I'm here * Yvonne Catterfeld - Erinner mich dich zu vergessen Z * Zablujena Generacija - Patricija * Zanzibar - Szerelmrol Szo Szem Volt * Zarema - Atak * Zdob şi Zdub - Miorita * Zehava Ben - Ani shata * Żeljko Joksimović - Jos ne svice rujna zora * Zero Assoluto - Mezz'ora * Zseda - Valahol Egy Ferfi Var Kategoria:Worldvision Song Contest